In some instances, lighting fixtures are mounted to poles by a bracket. Each lighting fixture has its own particular bracket that must be used to mount the lighting fixture to the pole. This results in a large inventory in brackets which is expensive to maintain.
In addition to light, lighting sources and the electrical components used to drive the lighting sources generate heat during operation. This heat must be managed to allow for proper operation of the lighting fixture and maximum life of the lighting source and the electrical components.